bugdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Level 8
Level Eight – Bring on the Night Level eight is the largest of all levels. It is an eerie blue night level. It consists of several gated yard areas and one fairly large canyon area near the end. Be careful not to get stuck going in circles! Watch out for pits that contain toxic green ooze. Also, stay away from the fireflies. They pick you up and carry you back a long ways. If a firefly picks you up, you can shoot a buddy bug at it and the firefly will drop you. If you do this, make sure you are inside the reed walls of the game at the time. Otherwise you will find yourself running around level 8 outside of the wall. It is possible to get back in. One way is to find a wall near the fireflies. Sometimes a firefly will go through the reed wall, pick you up, and put you back into the game. Another way is to find a reed wall that you can walk through. This takes a lot of persistence and patience! There are also toxic gas roaches in level 8. You can either avoid the roaches or destroy them by walking around them in a circle, getting them to follow and emit their toxic, flammable green gas. When they are all following you around, either launch your buddy bug at them (the spark from the buddy bug ignites the roach gas), or lead them near a fire ant. Try to get out of the middle of the explosion since it will lower your health. There are many cherry bombs and firecrackers in this level. You can lure fire ants near them to ignite them, or you can shoot your buddy bug at them to ignite them. The only reason to ignite these bombs is to destroy neighboring fire ants and roaches. Overall Aim: Free 14 ladybugs, collect a blue clover, and a gold clover piece. Starting Yard Aim: Free 1 ladybug, collect a blue clover piece, and an extra life. In the starting yard, turn Rollie McFly around and collect some nuts. One contains an extra life. Continue collecting nuts and avoiding fire ants. In general in level 8, if you are trying to figure out which direction to go, “follow the moon”. Keep to the left, traveling through the starting yard. There will be a nut with a “life” raspberry. Keep going. You will find the green key behind the berm near the green gate. The first lady bug is also near the green gate. Before going through the green gate, find the long berm (in the starting yard). Behind the long berm is a nut with the blue clover. Then, go back to the green gate and go through it. Green Gate Yard Aim: Free 3 ladybugs, collect a gold clover piece. Once inside the green gate, jump to get the drip from the first straw. There is another extra life nut not far from the straw. There are many fire ants, spear ants, and bolder ants here so are careful. Cruise down the reed fence on the right. There are many nuts containing green point clovers. Get as many as you can while still avoiding the fire ants. Avoid the pools of ooze (you have to walk around the pools while walking down the reed fence). You will come up to an area where there are fireflies. Be careful not to get too close to the fireflies. Get the nut with the berry and the nut with the gold clover. Both of these nuts are close to the fireflies and the ooze pits. Keep rights and get your second ladybug. Go on down the hill near a large ooze lagoon, getting the third and forth ladybugs. Here you will find the second straw. Avoid the bolder throwing ants. Roach Valley Aim: Free 1 ladybug. The last nut you find, as you pass the end of the ooze lagoon, contains a shield. After you get the shield, roll up in a ball and hall down to the valley of the roaches. Get Rollie out of the ball, and start walking around the roaches in a circle. When most of the roaches are following you, fire off your buddy bug in the middle of them. This will eliminate your roach problem (if it were only this easy at home!). There are two corridors to get you on to the next ooze lagoon. The first corridor contains your next (fifth) ladybug. The second corridor contains a nut. Before the Cyan Gate Aim: Free 2 ladybugs, collect a blue clover, and an extra life. Travel around to the left to the ooze pool with the fireflies on the right. Keep to the left of the pool. Go past the caterpillars, keeping to the left. Stay to the left. Go past the fire ants to more roaches. Near the cyan gate is a little hill with the sixth ladybug and the cyan key. Get these. The roaches will be following closely. Also, there are some fireflies near this hill so don’t waste any time hanging around on top o the little hill. Go around the back of the hill to the little ooze pool. There is a nut with an extra life here, and you will find the seventh ladybug around here. Get the blue clover from a nearby nut (somewhere before you go through the gate!). Then, go through the cyan gate. Cyan Gate Aim: Free 6 ladybugs, collect a blue clover. Go through the cyan gate. Get the drip from the next straw. Watch out for ants! Collect the nuts. Then, hop down into the horseshoe ravine. Stay away from the fireflies at each end. Climb the terraced hill and get the eighth ladybug. On top of the terrace, go left, traversing the ridge. Avoid jumping down by the fireflies. Get the red key nut. Keep going left to the ninth ladybug. Traverse the ridges of the canyon to collect the tenth, eleventh, twelfth, and thirteenth ladybugs. Some are harder to find than others but keep looking around. You have to explore around on the ridges. You can’t just traverse the ridges by keeping either to the left or to the right because some of the ridges split then rejoin. It is easy to get lost running around on the ridges. However, you can always seem to get back to the starting point at what I call the horseshoe ravine. Then you can go back into the canyon ridge maze from there. After you have found all of the ladybugs, go to the end of the ridges, where there are no fireflies. Jump down into the canyons. Traverse the canyons, collecting nuts. Don’t miss the blue clover! The Corral Aim: Free 1 ladybug, collect a blue clover. Get the straw at the entrance to what I’ll call “the corral”. This is a large round area with lots of mushroom nuts. At the center of this large round yard area is a smaller enclosed round area with a red gate. There are many fire ants guarding the red gate. Get some mushroom nuts so you have lots of “roll” power. Roll up into a ball to get past the fire ants. Approach the red gate. You can either stand up and walk through the gate, or you can roll under the gate. The gap under the red gate is large enough that you can roll under it even if you don’t have the red key! Once inside the red gate, battle the roaches and fire ants until you find the nut with the forth blue clover. Free the fourteenth (last) ladybug. Go through the exit tunnel. Congratulations, you completed level eight!